fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cochrane-A
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Drum Set page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Psychid45 (talk) 15:39, September 30, 2015 (UTC) This is what the Father/Grandfather and Son/Grandson Relationship looks like to you. *Hugh Test, Lumpy, Roo, and Johnny Test. *Tulio, Chowder, Augie Doggie, Mowgli, Chris Thorndike, and Elroy Jetson. *Proteus, Pajama Sam, Ding A Ling Wolf, and Boo Boo Bear. *Naveen, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, and Mickey Mouse. *Miguel, Young Kaa, Baba Looey, and Young Kavu. *Dimitri, Skippy Rabbit, Piglet, Christopher Robin, and Zephyr. *Sinbad, Timmy Turner, Elroy Jetson, Pinocchio, and Ranjan. *King Malcom, Copper, Tod, and Young Baloo. *Prince Adam, Dixie, Pixie, and Young Bagheera.. *John Smith, Dale, Chip, and Simba.. *Eric, Buster Bunny, Skunk, and Cody. *Aladdin, Darwin, Gumball, and Bambi. *Amos Slade, Tommy Pickles, Young Tails, and Hogarth Hughes. *King Fergus, Hiro Hamada, Chuckie Finster, and Plucky Duck. If we catch Bubbles8218 letting us have Darwin and Gumball as Amy's brothers, we will force her to watch Batman Classic. This is what the Father/Grandfather and Daughter/Granddaughter Relationship looks like to you. *Hugh Test and Mary Test. *Tulio and Isabella Garcia Shapiro. *Proteus and Anne Marie. *Naveen and Olivia Flaversham. *Miguel and Kairi. *Dimitri and Wendy Darling. *Sinbad and Alice. *King Malcom and Dot Warner. *Prince Adam and Viper. *John Smith and Penny. *Eric and Namine. *Aladdin and Minnie Mouse. *Amos Slade and Anna. *King Fergus and Young Amy. If we hear Bubbles8218 letting us have Gosalyn as part of the Father and Daughter Relationship, we will force her to watch Skunk Fu. This is what the Love Couples looks like to you. *Susan Test and Gil Nexdor. *Alice and Gideon. *Wendy Darling and Peter Pan. *Olivia Flaversham and Fievel Mousekewitz. *Lilo and Stitch. *Kairi and Ventus. *Amy and Sonic. *Kilala Reno and Rei. *Namine and Sora. *Viper and Crane. *Rapunzel and Flynn. *Anna and Kristoff. *Merida and Wreck it Ralph. *Minnie Mouse and Mickey Mouse. *Mary Test and Johnny Test. *Daisy Duck and Donald Duck. *Jenny Foxworth and Christopher Robin. *Shanti and Mowgli. *Penny and Cody. *Dot Warner and Wakko Warner. *Melody and Pinocchio. *Isabella and Phineas. *Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear. *Gosalyn and Honker. *Robyn Starling and Zephyr. *Babs Bunny and Buster Bunny. *Elmyra Duff and Lampwick. *Young Amy and Young Tails. *Saywer and Danny. *Tikal and Knuckles. *Rouge and Shadow. *Cosmo and Charmy. *Cream and Tails. *Princess Cholena and Pixie. *Faline and Bambi. *Gadget Hackwrench and Chip. *Lawnwhinie and Dale. *Kip Kangaroo and Dixie. *Tanya Mousekewitz and Norman Frierson. *Isabelle and Roo. *Jane Banks and Michael Banks. *Sissy Blakely and Arthur Pendragon. *Heloise and Jimmy Two Shoes. *Floral Rugg and Young Baloo. *Sally and Rocky. *Rachel Raccoon and Augie Doggie. *Angel and Baba Looey. *Fifi la Fume and Ding A Ling Wolf. *Anais and Gumball. *Sis Rabbit and Skippy Rabbit. *Skrunky Skunk and Screwy Squirrel. *Madison and Devin. *Penelope Fitzgerald and Darwin. *Skunkette and Skunk. *Fox and Foxeo. *Betsy and Baxter. *Darby and Hogarth Hughes. If we ever catch Bubbles8218 letting us do Anti Sisters Marrying Brothers, we will force her to watch Amazing World of Gumball. Put these articles on Fanfiction Wikia. Okay, Cochrane-A, i want you to put these Rocking Out articles on Fanfiction Wikia. Bambi, Thumper, and Olivia Rock Out In The Garage Buster, Skippy, and Olivia Rock Out In The Garage Lumpy, Roo, and Susan Rock Out Cody, Edmond, and Alice Rock The Fun Place Charmy, Skunk, and Alice Rock The Fun Place Simba, Flower, and Kilala Play Some Rock And Roll At The Fun Place Tails, Young Tails, and Kilala Play Some Rock And Roll At The Fun Place Tails, Charmy, and Amy Rock Out Gumball, Darwin, and Amy Rock Out